


Ever After

by Rory_Mtz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adding and removing tags as I go, Bertolt is Grisha's oldest son, Bertolt is Hanji's and Levi's older half brother, Child Armin, Eren is Hanji's and Erwin's son, F/M, Hanji and Levi are Carla's and Grisha's children, Kenny is the maternal uncle, Kingdom of Maria, Kingdom of Sina, Kuchel is Carla's mother, M/M, Multi, Nanaba is Hanji's and Mike's kid, Other, Prince Eren, Prince Levi - Freeform, Princess Hanji, Princess Mikasa, Queen Carla, Rod is paternal uncle, Rose is a democratic country, Spelled Hanji, Use of Alias, androgynous Nanaba, mention of rape, prince erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Mtz/pseuds/Rory_Mtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I go with it?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Should I go with it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She went home, Hanji,” her world began to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this another fic for ya. I've had this idea in my head for a while and when I began to work on it, I noticed that it seemed similar to 'What a girl wants'. That was not my intention so I had to do changes to it. 
> 
> Quick apology for spelling and errors. I will be going back over it and fix the ones I've missed. Feel free to point them out for me.  
> enjoy.

She gently placed the pastel pink envelope on the nightstand next to her mother’s bed. The strawberry blonde woman turned on her side, facing away from her daughter, causing Mikasa to freeze in place. Seeing that her mother wasn’t going to wake up, she tip-toed out of the small bedroom.

Their apartment was quitter than usual, since she gaven her fish tank to her cousin and the sound of the filtered water getting disposed into the tank was gone. She looked back and gave one last smile before leaving the dark living room. She wasn’t running away like most would think – she was on a mission. Months of planning and she finally had the funds and guts to follow through.

She opened the door and walked out – her gray school bag on her back and a small suitcase packed with a month’s worth of clothing. She closed the white wooden door with a soft click and walked down the stairs of the garage apartment, down the drive way, and down the empty sidewalk to the small red sedan waiting for her.

“Hey, girly,” greeted her close friend as she entered the car. Her ginger hair was in its usual ponytail and for once her face was void of makeup – exposing her freckled cheeks.

“Hey,” greeted the short raven haired teen as she buckled her seat belt. “Franz didn’t cry about you taking his baby?” she asked, knowing how protective her friend’s boyfriend could be about his car.

“He's passed out on the couch. He and the guys decided to celebrate graduation, again,” the girl rolled her light brown eyes as she began to drive away.  

The drive to the airport was spent in silence as an overly played pop song blasted though the speakers. The ginger wanted her friend to rethink about this, but she knew the raven would ignore her. She rolled down the window as she pulled up to the first stop light.

“You sure about this?” she asked, easing her foot of the gas pedal.

“Yeah,” slightly nodded Mikasa, looking out into the sleeping city. “If I don’t, I’ll spend my life wondering”. She gripped her bag to her chest. In it were love letters between her parents, her mother’s old journal that document her daughter’s childhood, and the only photo she found of her parents together. She was sure her mother hadn’t noticed the items missing. “You wouldn’t know since you have both your parents and you have a good relationship with them, but I have this void,” she motioned to her heart. “Uncle Mike raised me like his own, but when mom and Aunt Hanji begin to compare me to him, it makes me wonder how similar we are or if he even knows about me,” she argued back.

Hannah nodded and kept driving towards the airport. She had seen how the girl would look during the ‘father-daughter’ dance their elementary school would have. “Okay. Just promise me that if things get rough over there, you’ll call. Even if you don’t have enough money for the flight back, the guy and I will send you money so you could come home”.

“Okay”.

* * *

 

She ignored everyone who wasn’t a flight attendant. She put on her headphones and cranked up the volume on her IPod. She quietly hummed along with a pop song, tapping her fingers to the beat, and successfully annoyed the woman next to her. She felt eyes on her and with a roll of her eye, she turned and glared at the woman.

“ _Si?_ ” her accent was clear and crisp, due to how much Marian Spanish and Marian French was enforced back home – she removed the headphones.

“ _You are giving me a headache. Can you stop with the drumming?_ ” the woman asked with a scowl to match, her blue eyes dark with annoyance, and the down cast of her lips emphasized how much the teen bothered her.

“ _Your loud breathing is giving_ me _a headache. If it wasn’t for that, I wouldn’t even have my headphones on_ ,” the young raven rolled her sapphire blue eyes and went back to her music. She heard the woman mumble something about her being a disrespectful foreigner, but Mikasa was used to that type of discrimination already.

 

In first class sat a short platinum woman and her 20-year-old daughter. They had requested the best treatment from the airlines, since her future mother-in-law had denied them the use of their private plane.

“ _I swear, when I marry that man, the old bat would not deny me the use of_ my _husband’s things. Who does she think she is?” scuffed the woman when the flight attendant poured her another glass of champagne_ , she waved the woman off and downed the beverage in one go.

“ _You have to announce your engagement to that short stack before we can take over the house, Mother. And I know for a fact that the old bat would never allow you within 20 feet of the crown jewels or parliament, when the princess is still out there somewhere_ ”. The young woman turned her laptop and began shopping for new clothes for the summer. She knew her mother knew she was right, but their engagement couldn’t be kept secret forever. Why would the prince want to keep it a secret anyway?

“ _Oh, shut up, Hitch! No one asked you.”_

* * *

 

Mikasa followed the crowd of travelers as they left the luggage claim. With her bags in hand, she speed walked towards the area her new roommate said she’d be waiting for her. She took in her surrounding and spotted two blonde females complaining about how they were being treated.

The 18-year-old rolled her eyes when the younger of the two females began whining about the lack of paparazzi. She quickened her stride, passing the two when she spots a familiar face. A young woman with auburn hair bounced in her place causing the colorful ‘Welcome Mikasa’ sign in her hands to draw attention from the others. The girl dropped the sign when she spotted the raven and quickly attacked her with a bone crushing embrace.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here,” squealed the young woman – her light brown eyes began to produce tears of happiness.

“I know,” squealed Mikasa. She had met Sasha a few months back when she was looking for a place to live and answered the girl’s ad. They became instant friends – Skyping every day. Even from miles away the young lady helped Mikasa with preparations for this day.

“Let’s get you home,” smiled Sasha, releasing her hug on the younger girl. “I left Connie and Jean in charge of dinner and I’m 1000% sure you are hungry,” Sasha took Mikasa’s hand in hers and led her to her car.

Mikasa’s sapphire blue eyes scanned her new home. One of the many faces she sees knows her father but his last name, how many Levi’s live in Shinganshia alone?

As they drove away from the airport, her eyes caught the sun set. Yellow orange, pink, and purple decorated the sky above her. She smiled. Her aunt had always said it was a similarity she had with her father. At this very moment he could be looking at the sky, too.

* * *

 

Across town the Prince of Maria watched as the sun began to set from the gazebo closest to his home. He sat in a relaxed position. In one hand, he held a porcelain tea cup by its rim and in the other was a photo of the only woman he had ever loved. The colors of the sunset surrounded her strawberry blonde hair like a halo, her fair skin glistened in the light, her light brown eyes were bright with joy, but her breath-taking smile stole the photo.

“Why did you have to leave me?” he asked no in particular. He was normally on his guard but when every she invades his mind, everything disappears.

“Your royal highness?” a timid voice broke through his thoughts of his beloved Petra. “Lady Rico is on the line for you, or should I forward the call?” in her small hand was a white cordless phone.

“Tell her I’m busy with my mother in a conference,” he brought the teacup to his lips and took a sip of the scolding hot liquid.

“As you wish,” the young woman gave a respectful curtsy before walking away to take a memo of the call.

“You shouldn’t avoid your fiancée, _mi angelito_ ,” hummed his mother as she entered the gazebo. Her long chocolate colored locks were in their usual low braid and she was already dressed in her sleep clothes.

“I only engaged Rico because Uncle said I needed a bride,” scuffed the prince as he placed the photo of his beloved on the coffee table.

“ _Ay, mi bebé lindo_ ,” hummed the queen, taking her son’s fair hand in hers as she took a seat next to him. “I’m sure she’s at peace already”. She began to run her tan hand in his inky black locks in a soothing manner, hoping it would help him relax. “I’m sure Petra would want you to be happy. You have an opportunity with Rico, so take it. I still won’t like her, but if Uncle thinks it’s a good idea, I trust him”.

The prince rolled his sapphire blue eyes at his mother’s words. How could he be happy if the only woman he ever loved is gone and she took his heart with her when she took her life?

“Even if I do, she’ll never be Petra”. The prince laid his head on his mother’s shoulder. The way her delicate fingers ran through his hair help ease the headache he had received earlier today.

* * *

 

Petra had woken up late. Her home was quieter than usual but didn’t think much of it since her daughter’s bag wasn’t next to the door. Thinking her daughter had caught a ride to work with a friend. Making sure there was enough water in her coffee maker, she popped in a k-cup and put her mug in place before clicking ‘brew’. She ran back to her room and finished getting ready in ten minutes. She walked back to her kitchen, grabbed her purse off the counter, and grabbed her mug of mocha swirl coffee before exiting the apartment.

The hot summer day made her happy that she worked indoors instead of out in the hot sun. She hopped into her car, she left for work. The 20-minute drive to the hospital was worth it for her and her daughter. Mikasa was the light of her life and was the reason she decided go back to school to give her the best life possible.

 

The strawberry blonde was busy doing her runs when she received a call from her friend. “This is Petra,” she cheerfully answered the call.

“ _Hey, it’s me_ ,” began her longtime friend. “ _Was Mikasa not feeling well today because she hasn’t arrived yet and were short staffed_ ”.

“She wasn’t home when I left,” this threw the short woman off. While on the phone with her friend she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her daughter’s phone. “Hold on, Hanji,” she crooked a brow when the phone began to ring. It wasn’t the ring she was used to but one she heard when she lived in Maria. She removed her phone from her ear and sure enough her screen showed the call was being made internationally to Maria. And the area code was that of Shinganshia. “Oh my god,” her breath caught in her throat.

“ _What’s wrong? Annie, table four need more coffee, please_ …”

“She went home, Hanji,” her world began to crumble. Home where the family who abandoned her lived. Home, where the only man she has ever loved lived. Home, to where that man was living. What if she went looking for her father?

“ _Okay, so she went back home, she could have called me,_ ” the older of the two women groaned in annoyance.

“No, Hanji. Home to Shinganshia.” In all the years Petra has known Hanji, being quiet was not a trait the Jaeger family was known for. Even after the heartache she had gone through in her failed marriage, Hanji was always bubbly and energetic. A quiet Hanji was not a good Hanji.

“ _What are we going to do? It’s not like we can hop on a plan and retrieve her without giving an explanation. You know that once I set foot in that place, everyone will be all over me and tip her off”_. Now don’t take Hanji’s words the wrong way. She loved her niece but she left to get away from her past. A past only Petra knew about.

“I don’t know,” the strawberry blonde sighed. Hanji was right, they couldn’t go back, but her daughter was alone in a huge city with no family. Ral was common name in Maria and not everyone was nice like the travel brochures say they are. “If we do something rash, we’d have to tell everyone the truth – Mike, Nanaba, Annie, and Eren about his father. Are you willing to face him again, now that you know _he_ has a child with _her_?”

“ _Honestly? Fuck no. I’m worried about Mikasa but I can’t go over there. Imagine if I go to Sina. Petra, I’m sorry but we need to at least alert someone about her being over there. It’s been years since we’ve been home and we don’t know how much things have change. Should I call my mother?_ ” quietly asked Hanji. She had left the front of the diner to speak in private in her office.

“I don’t know, but we have to do something! You said it yourself, we don’t know how much that place has changed!!”

“ _I’ll call my uncle…_ ”

“NO! anyone but him, please?” Petra cut Hanji off quickly when the woman began about her uncle. Him – the very man that ruined her life.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think? Let me know, plz. :)


End file.
